Marry me
by sidboy
Summary: Simon wants to propose to Jeanette, but how will he do it?


**This is just a one shot Simonette. Review please, tell me what you think**

_Later in that night at Seville House_

A blue-clad chipmunk was in his bedroom, actually he was on his bed, trying to sleep, but he was nervous. That blue-clad chipmunk was Simon, he have been dating Jeanette for 2 years. Alvin married last year with Brittany and Theodore married with Eleanor 2 months ago. Both couples are really happy. Simon wants to propose to Jeanette to marry him but he doesn't know how to do it, where to do it. He only has a song. As Simon and Jeanette are lovers, they do not sleep in the same bed, but Alvin and Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor sleep in the same bed. Simon wakes up quietly and goes to Alvin's bed, to call him.

"Alvin! Alvin!" Simon whispers, to not wake Brittany

"Simon, what you want?" Alvin asks, a little confused. He was drowsy.

"We need to talk" Simon said quietly. "Please, I need help"

"You need help? Ok" Alvin joked, then Alvin leaves his bed and whispers to Brittany. "I will be back in a second, sweetie" Simon goes to Theodore's bed and do the same. So they were out of the room to be more specific in the hallway.

"What do you need, Simon?" Alvin asks quickly because he wants to go back to bed.

"How did you propose to Brittany? And you Theo?" Simon asked to his brothers, curiosly.

"Well, I took Brittany in the park she likes most, and spent the afternoon there, and at the end of the night I proposed to her." Alvin awnsered. "why?"

"And you Theo?" Simon was the best way to do it.

"I took Ellie to her favorite restaurant, I paid the best meal, and in the end I proposed to her" Theo responds similing.

"That was so romantic. I want to propose to Jeanette. I wrote this song to her, what do you think?" Simon said, handing the paper to his brothers.

"Simon, it is beautiful" Alvin said after reading.

"Yes, She will love it" Theodore completes. "Just call her to go to the studio and sing to her."

"Great idea Theo, thank you very much. Thanks guys" Simon smiled to them. "Let's go to sleep, it is late"

"Sure, I need to be next to my love" Alvin said, going to his bed.

"Me too" Theo completes, climbing in his bed.

Simon climbs in his bed, and looked to Jeanette. She was sleeping like an angel. The more he looked to her, the more he loved her. _"I love her more than anything. I want to be __with her forever" _He tought.

**_The next day_**

As soon as the sunlight enter in the window, they start to wake up. Simon quickly wake up and goes to Jeanette's bed and lay down beside her.

"Good morning, sweetie" Simon whispers.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Hi, Simon. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" Simon answered a little nervously. "Jean, I have a surprise for you, I will show to you in the afternoon."

"Can you give me a clue about what is" Jeanette asks softly.

"I can't, I hope you understand" He answered kindly.

"It is OK. Si. I am not mad at you" She kissed him softly. "Let's get up, it is a beautiful day outside"

"Sure" Simon said smiling.

As they get up, they realize that they are the last one in the bedroom. The couple got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

**_In the kitchen_**

Everyone was eating the breakfast made by Dave with the help of Theo and Ellie.

"So, what were you doing in the bedroom" Alvin joked.

"Nothing" Simon quickly answer.

"Relax Si, I am joking" Alvin said. "C'mon sit with us."

"Good morning_, _Britt, good morning Ellie" Jeanette smiled at them.

"Good morning Jean" Both answered. The Chipettes started talking.

"Are you ready for today?" Theo whispers to Simon.

"Yeah." Simon said with confidence

As they finished, Alvin and Brittany went to watch TV with Dave. Theodore and Eleanor join them. Simon and Jeanette were reading Harry Potter 7.

**_A few hours late_**

"Simon, what do you want to show me? I am curious." She smiled

"Do you want to see now?" Simon asks

"Yes, please!" She replied excitedly

"Let's go to the studio, there I will show you" Simon said nervously.

When they entered in the studio room, Simon got his guitar.

"I will sing a song for you" Then he started to sing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
__Feel like I've had long enough with you  
__Forget the world now we won't let them see  
__But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted  
__Love has surely shifted my way  
__Marry Me  
__Today and every day  
__Marry Me  
__If I ever get the nerve to say  
__Hello in this cafe  
__Say you will  
__Mm-hmm  
__Say you will  
__Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me  
__Feel like I am close enough to you  
__You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
__And you're beautiful  
__Now that the wait is over  
__And love has finally shown her my way  
__Marry me  
__Today and every day  
__Marry me  
__If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
__Say you will  
__Mm-hmm  
__Say you wil  
__Mm-hmm_

Jeanette gets thrilled and lets drop some tears. It was the most beautiful song she has ever listened.

_Promise me  
__You'll always be  
__Happy by my side  
__I promise to  
__Sing to you  
__When all the music dies  
__And marry me  
__Today and everyday  
__Marry me  
__If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
__Say you will  
__Mm-hmm  
__Say you will  
__Marry me__Mm-hmm_

After singing, Simon comes closer to Jeanette.

"Jeanette Miller, I have know you for 3 years. And these years were the best for me because you were by my side. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" As he said that, Jeanette jumps into his arms, extremely happy.

"YES! YES! I want to marry with you!" She kisses him on the lips, very passionately. "I always knew you are the one for me, no one could make me happier the you. I love you."

"Now I can live happy forever!" Simon kisses her again.

"Why?" Jeanette asked curiosly.

"Because I know I will live with you" They kiss passionately, showing that they truly love each other, care about each other.

**_"_****To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage." ****Lao Tzu**

_**"****There is no more lovely, friendly and charming relationship, communion or company than a good marriage." **__**Martin Luther**_


End file.
